Sonic School
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and the gang are at high school and are ready for anything! Watch out for romance, fights, dances and even Shadow in a skirt as the guys try their best to get through a year at the Sonic School. SHADOW IN A SKIRT THIS CHAPTER!
1. Pupil pairings

A/N: short chapter to begin with please R+R

Ch1: The pairing of the pupils

"What do you think it's gonna be like this year Knux? We're gonna be in a mixed age class with some new fit girls!" Sonic yelled, punching his fist in the air.

"Hmm, I suppose so" Knuckles said paying most of his attention to a bat called Rouge.

"Settle down class! We have two new pupils today, erm, where are Shadow and Signo?" The teacher asked. Just then the door was slammed open and in walked two hedgehogs. "Signo, erm, don't you think that outfit is a little, erm, inappropriate for school?" the teacher said as all the lads wolf whistled.

Lilly the rabbit stood up and again the boys wolf whistled, but louder. "This is what you should look lie" she pointed out vainly, showing off her squeaky clean cream dress.

"But what if I don't want to look like an ugly shit?" Signo asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed appreciatively. "You wanna fight? I'll give you one bitch"

"ENOUGH! Shadow- what do you have to say to the class about yourself?" the teacher yelled.

"One-this is sad. Two-if anyone starts on Signo, or makes a move on her, I'll beat the fucking crap out of them." Shadow spat

"OK' you two can sit down now and I'll sort you into pairs- it will be boy/girl as far as it can go then boy/boy ok" the teacher announced.

"YES!" Sonic whispered, "Fit girls!"

"BB the fox- Vicky the vixen, Bethany the rabbit- Spikey the hedgehog, Drooley the fox- Stalker the rabbit, Espio the chameleon- Signo the hedgehog"

Signo smiled "Drooley the fox and gay rabbit- what a couple" she said. Everyone snorted.

"Flip the badger, Mousey the mouse, Funny the flea- Hibacher the bat, Jay the lizard- Paleen the cat, Knuckles the echidna- Rouge the bat, Lilly the rabbit- Vector the crocodile, Rocky the rabbit- Squaller the squirrel, Shadow the hedgehog- Zak the racoon, Sonic the hedgehog- Stumpy the flying tree stump" the teacher puffed, Sonic's friends laughed mockingly, but Sonic wasn't even listening so he didn't hear. "Now go and sit in your seats". The students shuffled to their seats.

"Fit girls Sonic, fit girls!" Vector laughed, pointing at Lilly who he had been paired with. Espio laughed too and followed him. Signo, the feisty hedgehog that had been paired with Espio looked at them worriedly as Vector and Espio laughed maniacally. She smiled at Sonic.

"You jammy git Espio" Sonic whispered under his breath. He could hear giggling behind him; he turned around to see who it was. His eyes widened in shock.

"HI! You must be Sonic! I'm Stumpy and I can fly!" the tree stump giggled, whilst demonstrating.

"No, please, NO!" Sonic grovelled, hoping and praying that Stumpy wasn't his partner.

"I see you're getting on well with your 'fit girl' Sonic" Vector laughed. Sonic groaned. He knew he was gonna have lots of fun and flirting. NOT.

A/N: is it funny or not please R+R papayas


	2. Note names

A/N: ok, these are notes that they passed to each other in class and has anyone got any ideas what my teachers name can be? R+R

Ch2: Note Names

Shadow _how you doing? Made any new friends yet? That Espio guy you got stuck with isn't trying anything is he?_

Signo _I'm fine Shadow, yeah; I've made a few new mates and enemies too. Lilly the_

_Dog_

RacOOnboY _you have a nice arse_

Signo_ who was that to and who wrote it?_

RacOOnboY _it was I, Zak the racoon. You must have a note passing name, you know, so if the teacher confiscates it they don't know who's writing_

Shadow _what did I tell you about trying to pull my sister!_

Signo _you can try and pull me all you want but you have to be pretty special to go out with me._

Ninjakid _what are you talking about?_

Chaos masta _that's your note name? Ninjakid?_

Ninjakid _you can talk Signo, sorry, Chaos masta!_

Chaos masta _shut up Espio_

Bigjaws _what is with you two? You sound like you've been married two years!_

Ninjakid _like she would marry me Vector_

ULF _ YOU KEEP AWAY FROM SIGNO YOU GIT OR I'LL TEAR YOU APART!_

Ninjakid _who's Ulf?_

RacOOnboY _that's Shadow. Apparently it stands for ultimate life form_

Chaos masta _what's wrong with the gut sat next to Stumpy?_

RacOOnboY _hey Sonic the fit girl with the fit arse next to Ninjakid wants to know what's up with you_

Ineedafitgirl _well guess! I came here hoping to get put with a fit lass and I get stuck with a hyperactive tree stump_

Chaos masta _you need a fit girl? What do you specify as fit?_

Ineedafitgirl _that girl next to Ninjakid with the nice arse or the lass next to Bigjaws_

Chaos masta _why does everyone always say that! _

Ninjakid _dumb ass. You were just writing to the fit lass next to me!_

Ineedafitgirl _I was? She seemed like a nice lass doesn't she?_

ULF _DON'T YOU DARE TRY ANYTHING!_

Chaos masta _shut up Shadow, I can look after myself, I'm not a slappa like Lilly the dog._

Bigjaws _OOOH! Feisty!_

Perfecthair _how dare you, I'm not a slappa!_

RacOOnboY _trust a chav like you to have a stupid name like Perfecthair_

Ineedafitgirl _at least Chaos masta doesn't have a dumb name like that one_

Chaos masta _introduce me to your friends then, guy in need of a 'fit' girl_

Bigjaws _Ninjakid would 'introduce' you to his 'friends' anytime!_

Chaos masta _that was dirty minded_

Blackdeath _you lot are crazy!_

Chaos masta _tell me bout it. You're mouse boy aint you?_

Blackdeath _I guess you could say that. You're the girl with the nice arse aint you?_

Chaos masta _I guess you could say that_

Fleacircus _what's with the flirting? Hey you're the one with the nice arse- will you give us a snog?_

Chaos masta _bugger off. And don't say that about me!_

Ninjakid _leave her alone Funny. Pass the paper to Flip will ya!_

Pancake _hi, you're the new kid aren't you?_

Chaos masta _finally! I lad that didn't mention my arse in their first sentence! Cool name- Pancake I mean._

Pancake _yours is cool too_

Chaos masta _thanks_

Perfecthair _Oooh, Chaos masta getting it off with Pancake!_

Fleacircus _will you give us a snog?_

Blackdeath _she's a chav Fleacircus, besides, that comment wasn't even funny_

Fleacircus _chav bitch_

Ninjakid _get lost and stop nicking the paper Perfecthair_

RacOOnboY _so Chaos masta how many guys have managed to pull you?_

ULF _NONE! AND YOU WON'T BE ANY DIFFERENT!_

Ineedafitgirl _shut it Ulf. I'd like to take the challenge!_

Bigjaws _sorry Ineedafitgirl but that's Ninjakid's job, in more ways than one. Ha ha!_

Ninjakid _shut it bigmouth _

Bigjaws _it's Bigjaws_

RacOOnboY _stop arguing, we're suppost to be showing the guys to Chaos masta_

Bigjaws _stop being so touchy_

Ninjakid _stop being so stupid _

Fleacircus _SHUT UP!_

Chaos masta _what's this dance thing at the end of the week then?_

RacOOnboY _oh, it's where everyone gets dressed up and gets dates and dance_

Chaos masta _Dates?_

RacOOnboY _yeah it's where a boy and a girl go…………_

Chaos masta _I know what one is, but how am I gonna get a date for Friday?_

ULF _simple- YOU DON'T GO_

Fleacircus _stop being a spoil sport Ulf._

Blackdeath _I'll be your date Chaos masta_

Ineedafitgirl _read my name- you're that fit girl, I'll be your date_

Ninjakid _I'm her date so get lost!_

Chaos masta _what should I do? I've got three lads asking me to dance- hey, I've just remembered- no one has ever asked me to dance before_

RacOOnboY _you're kidding right?_

ULF _no she's not actually_

Ninjakid _well she's going to the dance now, with me!_

Blackdeath _what about me?_

Ineedafitgirl _and me? I need that fit booty of hers in my hand so I can squeeze it!_

Chaos masta _if you're gonna say stuff like that there's no way I'll pick you! I never snogged anyone either_

Ninjakid _I'll gladly be your first!_

Ineedafitgirl _lasses aren't in you Ninjakid- they don't like you._

Chaos masta _well I'm a lass and I like him_

Fleacircus _get in there Ninjakid! Next they'll be hiding in the closet together-lucky brat_

Chaos masta _I just said I like him I didn't say I'd go in the closet with him!_

Ninjakid _I wouldn't mind though_

Pancake _I know how you can choose who to take Chaos masta_

Chaos masta _spout it then_

Pancake _see who treats you the nicest this week then pick one the day before the dance_

RacOOnboY _that would be like a competition_

Chaos masta _that's a great idea!_

Ninjakid _I'm definitely up for it! _

Blackdeath _me too!_

Ineedafitgirl _anyway I can get my hands on that fit boo………I mean fit girl I'll do it!_

Espio, Mousey and Sonic shook hands. Shadow glared at them angrily, Signo told Flip how great his idea was and then she gave Zak a huge hug . Espio, Mousey and Sonic looked on in envy and Shadow became angry- as usual.

A/N: so was it funny or not? Here's who every one was in case you didn't get it.

RacOOnboY was Zak the racoon; Ninjakid was Espio the chameleon; Chaos masta was Signo the hedgehog; Bigjaws was Vector the crocodile; ULF was Shadow the hedgehog; Ineedafitgirl was Sonic the hedgehog; Perfecthair was Lilly the rabbit; Blackdeath was Mousey the mouse; Fleacircus was Funny the flea; and Pancake was Flip the badger. PLEASE R+R!


	3. Girly gossip

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chap by the way Kyra and Sasha aren't my characters- they belong to Kyra the hedgehogand Shadow's Dark Angel (in the notes that's what SDA stands for). Please R+R

Ch3: Girly Gossip

Signo was parading round the schoolyard with her arms with her two new best friends, who had recently joined their class. On her left was Sasha, who was wearing a long sleeved hot pink top and a black skirt and her bulky combat boots. On her right was Kyra, who was wearing a white tank top and a red skirt with her long grey boots. The boys called them 'the hot hedgehogs' and everyone knew they had a bad attitude and they loved rock music.

"Hi!" Sonic said, running up to them.

"Bye!" Kyra said, shoving him out the way and walking past. Shadow soon ran up behind Sasha and touched her hand to get her attention. She yelled in shock and dropped her bag.

"WHO the hell was that coz they are sooo dead!" Sasha said angrily, the two other girls stopped. Sasha turned round "Oh" she said blushing "Hi Shadow"

"Yeah, er, hi" Shadow muttered, scratching the back of his head "So, Sasha, er, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked quietly.

"No" Sasha said, her eyes lighting up.

"So, er, do you want to go out with me?" Shadow asked, not looking her in the eyes through fear of rejection.

"Do I ever!" Sasha yelled happily, glomping Shadow. She blushed as she realised what she was doing. "Come pick me up at seven!"

"OK" Shadow said, and then he ran off.

"I can't believe my brother just asked you out!" Signo giggled, "Now all we need to do is get Spikey to ask Kyra out and then everyone's happy!" Kyra looked across at the brown hedgehog with black quills at the other side of the yard. He was talking to Jay the lizard, BB the fox, Boff the echidna and Rocky the rabbit.

"Who do you want then Signo?" Sasha asked.

"What?"

"Which, lad, do, you, want, to, go, out, with?" Kyra repeated slowly.

"OH" Signo said, feeling stupid "Espio the chameleon" she blushed a deep crimson

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Sasha yelled, gob smacked "He already asked you out!"

"Yeah, I know, but I like someone else too" Signo objected, still blushing

"Fine, whatever" Sasha said, "We have to get to back to class anyway". The girls walked in and sat at their seats. Kyra threw a piece of paper at Signo.

Dragonmasta _you better tell us who!_

SDA _say hi to Shadow from Sasha for me Signo_

Chaos masta _Ulf, Sasha says hi_

ULF _oh, hi Sasha. Can't wait till tonight _

Ninjakid _what's happening tonight Ulf?  
_

RacOOnboY _Ulf's got a date with Sasha and Sonic managed to snatch a date with Chaos masta_

Bigjaws _been beaten to it Espio?_

Ninjakid _shut up_

Espio tore up the paper in disgust and refused to talk to anyone the whole two hours they were sat in lesson

A/N: sorry it's such a short chapter but what do you think papayas EVERYONE! GO ON www.j2l. !


	4. Tonsil Tennis

A/N: finally I typed sumat up for once. I've wrote up too chapter 10 in this so, I know exactly what's gonna happen. Sorry about Kyra's name but I will continue- no one is perfect. And Kyra please can you R+R and tell me what you want as your note-name

Ch4: Tonsil Tennis

"Espio?" Signo said, walking over to the dinner table he was sat on by himself and placed herself next to him.

"What do **you **want?" he snapped, not looking at her.

"Espio, I know you were a little annoyed when you heard about my date with Sonic" Signo sighed the whispered to him "I had to get him to shut up somehow, and I suppose he is kinda cute" Espio laughed, then he looked at her.

"So I guess you've got a date with Mousey too?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mousey's got me 4 till 7 and Sonic's got me 7 till 10" then she thought of something "That just sounded plain wrong" Espio laughed again.

"Who are you going out with tomorrow then?" he questioned.

"No one" Signo answered, then she looked away "I was hoping to go out with you……." Espio was silent for a few seconds with shock. Was Signo the hedgehog asking him on a date?

"Ok then, I'll pick you up at 7" Espio said, then he dived into his food.

"No, at 4" Signo told him.

"Until 7?"

"No, until 10!"

"So I get you to myself for 6 whole hours?" Espio said grinning, Signo laughed and nodded (A/N; now the date doesn't actually last 6 hours- but the sort of hang out). Then she tucked into her plate full of chips. Out of nowhere Kyra and Sasha walked over and scrambled onto the table.

"You two having a romantic moment?" Sasha laughed as she sat down.

"Where've you two been?" Signo asked, ignoring that comment.

"Hanging out with Shadow and Spikey" Kyra answered.

"Where?"

"Oh, just the 5th floor lobby" Sasha said casually.

"NO WAY!" Signo shouted

"Isn't that where couples go to snog or something?" Espio asked.

"You got that right" Kyra said

"Were they good?" Signo asked

"Shadow was ace" Sasha admitted.

"Spikey was ok" Kyra blushed.

"Oh great!" Signo moaned "Now I'm the only one who hasn't got any kisses!"

"Maybe you'll get one tonight with Mousey or Sonic" Kyra said, attempting to comfort her friend.

"Humph!" Espio grunted, then he got up and left. Sonic shot over and immediately sat down next to her. He curled his arms around her waist and pulled the 16 year old closer to him. Signo looked over to where Espio was, only to hear him talking purposely loudly about how he 'couldn't believe such a dirty slag could fancy him'. Signo got seriously angry when Espio began to tell his friends that she should go and seduce someone else. She stood up on top of the table.

"I am not a slag! And I don't fancy you!" Signo shouted her eyes were beginning to water. She spat at him.

"Oooh! It's that time of the month for someone aint it?" Espio cackled – all his friends laughed.

"I do not fancy you, see!" She yelled, she grabbed Sonic; pulled him onto the table – and gave him the most luscious, passionate, moist, kiss physically possible. Sonic gladly took the invitation – as any 17-year-old boy would. Inside of him, Espio's heart was breaking as he watched the girl he wanted and one of his best friends have a game of tonsil tennis. He had to get out of there. He had to run. And that's exactly what he did.

A/N: SO, what's gonna happen when Signo and Es meet again? In the next 3 chapters: meet BB, Vicky, Squaller and Hibacher; Kyra and Sasha (which belong to **Kyra the hedgehog **and Shadow's Dark Angel)try talking some sense into Signo and something to do with Joseph and the Technicolor dream coat, hmm? I wonder if anyone can guess what that's all about. Please R+R

Oh yeah PS: I don't own Joseph either. Neither do I own the lyrics they were by Tim Rice and Andrew Lloyd Webber.


	5. TLAROTISCWTALT!

A/N: IM BACK! Hope you all enjoy reading this so here goes!

Ch5: The long awaited return of the incredibly short chapter with the incredibly long title

Espio, who was running down the first floor corridor, bumped into a pink vixen and an orange fox.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing buster?" the orange fox yelled. He turned around and Espio recognised him as BB the fox. The vixen turned also, Espio knew this was Vicky, who was wearing her usual red short skirt and red top. She looked down at him and immediately knew something was wrong. Well, its not all the time you see a 17 year old purple chameleon running down the corridors looking as if he was on the brink of tears.

"Wait BB, we best see what's up with this guy first. So" Vicky said placing her hand on her hip. "Explain" Espio sighed and stood up.

As if to answer for Espio, Squaller and Hibacher crowded out the dinner hall laughing with each other. "I can't believe what just happened with Signo and Sonic!" Squaller chuckled.

"Yeah, and they actually snogged standing on top of the table! Yo Vicky" Hibacher answered, spotting the vixen.

"Hey" Squaller said, noticing Espio "He's that guy that thought Signo fancied him! As if, she really likes Sonic doesn't she?" the words stabbed Espio painfully in the chest, reminding him he had only got what he deserved.

"Is that so?" Vicky asked, shooting a glance over at Espio. BB was beginning to get impatient. He was tapping his foot on the ground in annoyance. Hibacher and Squaller began to give Vicky all the gritty details whilst Espio was mentally killing himself.

"Vick" BB moaned "We were suppost to be going to the 5th floor lobby remember?" Vicky sighed then said goodbye then left Espio lying there – a mentally distressed heap.

A/N: and Cut! I think that went OK . Another apology to Kyra the hedgehog. Sorry! In chapter 7 things go a bit weird. I wrote this quite a while back and am just typing it up now after around 4/5 months so; it goes off course a bit.


	6. Toilet Teasing

Ch6: Toilet Teasing

Back in the teacher with no names' class, she has finally got some work for them to do- to the pupils dismay.

It was completely silent on Signo and Espio's desk, apart form when Signo turned to her right to talk to Sasha and Kyra or Vector turned round to talk to Espio

ULF _you and chameleon-boy had a fall out?_

Hhno3: _yeah, she has_

RacOOnboY: _who was that and what does it mean?_

Hhno3: _its Kyra, and it stands for hot hedgehog number 3._

SDA: _tell Ulf that I can't wait until tonight._

Chaos masta: _Ulf, SDA can't wait until tonight._

Ninjakid: _tell Sonic he's a spoilt brat_

Chaos masta: _I can see right through you Ninjakid, you are so envious_

Ninjakid: _think what you want_

Chaos masta: _you are so obvious. Now why don't you take your stupid little triangular head and shove it, coz I hate you! _

Signo got up, threw the note at Espio's head and walked straight out of the classroom.

"Sonic's not the spoilt brat Espio, you are" Sasha yelled and she and Kyra went out in search of their friend. They found her in the girls' toilets.

"I hardly think now is the best time to be touching up your make up, Signo" Kyra said, leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

"Explain" Sasha demanded.

"He was just mouthing off Sonic" Signo said.

"And that's why you got really worked up about it? Somehow, I just don't believe you" Sasha said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, you're going to have to" Signo said as she finished with her eyeliner pencil, as she put it away in some non-existent bag.

"Signo, who are you going to the dance with?" Kyra asked suddenly.

"Es….er, I don't know" Signo stammered, blushing slightly but trying to hide it.

"Why did you say Es, Signo?" Sasha grinned, "Were you going to say – Espio?"

"I mean, not many names begin with Es, do they?" Kyra teased.

"Well, if you think about it there could be Esmerelda…" Signo began.

"Boys names" Sasha stated.

"Er, Esmichael?" Sasha and Kyra raised their eyebrows at her.

"How many 'Esmichael's' do we know?" Kyra asked.

"OK, ok! It was because I hated seeing Espio angry at me!" Signo confessed "But he hates me anyway so what's the point?"

"No he doesn't hate you! Everyone knows that!" Sasha laughed "You've both got the hots for each other, but neither of you have the guts to make the first move!"

A/N: that's it for now! I know its not as funny as the previous chapters but I would like 2 reviews or more before I post the next chapters.

In the next 2 chapters: Everyone gets their roles in the musical; and the guys go on their dates: Sasha and Shadow, Signo and Sonic. Hope for reviews! Even flames! Flames are good for melting chocolate and toasting marshmallows! Even though I don't like marshmallows. Ah well, I'll give them to Eponine! See ya!


	7. Delightful Dates

A/N: I've been gone a while, but yet again, the weirdo is back! Here's the next chapter. I sort of cut a chapter, which just basically listed what parts the guys got in the school musical

FOR ANY PEOPLE ASKING TO JOIN SONIC SCHOOL 

**I'm really sorry but no more characters can be in Sonic School! Here is a list of all the 'students' that have been accepted into the Sonic College so far, for anyone wishing to join, please review. Thank you!**

**Rocky the Echidna **_Rocky the echidna24_

**Kalua the koala **_Nevis the tiger goddess's cousin_

**Denizen the hedgehog **_Denizen the hedgehog_

**Aki Ko Anami **_Kawaii Manikku_

Shark the chameleon 

**Incognito the chameleon**

**Jake the meercat**

**Rappe the warthog**

**T the tiger**

**Tomo-chan the chameleon **_Chaotix Extremist_

Apologies to Chaotix Extremist, but you can't go out with Espio! There's another sonic/signo/espio love triangle in Sonic School2: The College years so sorry! But I have created Shark, he's exactly like Espio and is his rival, the only difference is that he's blue. Hope you're OK with that!

**If possible, I would like suggested note names from all of the above and for anyone else who wants to join. Kyra the hedgehog, I will be changing your note name as soon as possible.**

Ch7: Delightful Dates

Sonic ran over to Signo's house, they were spending half their date there; as Signo has promised had promised to help Sonic learn some of his lines for the upcoming production. He charged up through the house and knocked on the door of her bedroom. Signo popped her head out cautiously then looked at Sonic and opened the door for him.

"So" Sonic said, as he flopped down on the bed "How come you won't tell anyone what part you are?"

"I'm only a small unimportant part, I can't sing very well" Signo told him.

"Oh right" Sonic said, blushing "Sorry"

"Don't be" Signo smiled "The first song you sing is 'Any dream will do'" she said, looking at the script. "So, sing to me Sonic. Serenade me with your lovely voice" Sonic laughed at her sarcasm and then began to sing.

"I closed my eyes, drew back the curtains…"

"No, start again; but with more _passion_" Signo ordered. So Sonic sung it again, but like Signo said. She didn't stop him this time; but when he had finished she punched him in the stomach. (err, don't try this at home)

"What was that for?" Sonic asked.

"You'll be able to sing from your diaphragm now, not your throat" Signo said as she sat back down. "In other words, you'll be able to hold notes longer and get higher and lower notes" she sighed "Lets try your part from Jacob + Sons then we'll be off"

"Ok" Sonic said, then he began to sing again.

"Now that was good" Signo grinned, clapping "You'll soon be able to sing like that without me having to punch you"

"Thank God, you hurt!" Sonic puffed. The he picked her up and ran out of the house.

The two hedgehogs were lying down on a grassy slope on the outskirts of town; the moon was giving out a cool glow flooding the town with light.

"This place is beautiful Sonic" Signo gasped.

"Yeah, I know – I've never brought anyone here before: it's my spot see, I chill out here" Sonic explained.

"I love it" Signo whispered. She shivered with the cool breeze. Sonic turned his head to look at her.

"You too cold?" he asked. She attempted to say no but shuddered again. "Come her" he beckoned. She moved closer so she could lie next to him and he put his arm round her. Signo felt warmer in Sonic's arms. She looked up at the stars and Sonic did too.

"Look at that Sonic!" Signo pointed at a bunch of stars. "What do they look like?"

"To me, it looks like 2 hedgehogs kissing on a hill" Sonic grinned.

"I can't see that " Signo said dumbly, trying to figure out how he could see that.

"Well, you soon will" He whispered in return, and started to kiss her.

Some corner round from a posh restaurant…..

Shadow was walking Sasha home.

"Thanks Sasha" Shadow thanked.

"For what?" Sasha asked.

"Going out with me" he answered.

"Well, you're welcome" Sasha laughed "You can go out with me anytime" They head got back to Sasha's house by then. Shadow moved closer to the hedgehog.

"Sasha, I like you a lot you know" Shadow blushed, taking her hand. He leaned over her and then he kissed her.

A/N: updated very soon! If you review that is. WARNING! CHAPTER9 IS THE SHADOW/SKIRT CHAPTER! If you want to see it, review please!


	8. Odd Outfits

A/N: So here it is, the long awaited Shadow/skirt chapter. It's in two parts, because I combined two chapters. It doesn't make any sense I'm warning you. Thank you for requesting to be in the Sonic College, I'll be sure to add you to the register. Well, here goes.

Ch8: Odd outfits

**PART I: Manic Monday**

"Instead of our normal lessons today, we will be rehearsing" the teacher announced.. "Signo go and get the costumes"

Signo went out and came back with a huge pile of clothes. "Signo will be helping you get into your costumes" the teacher ordered. "Who would you like first?"

"Well, the girls' stuff is over there – I'm sure they're capable of getting ready themselves; err, Miles Prower since he's top of the pile." Signo requested, the little fox stood up and followed her into the box room at the back of the classroom.

"Signo!" the teacher yelled "the Chorus?"

"Your desk!" She shouted back and went to see to Tails. When the twin tailed boy had reemerged – his normal t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms had been replaced with a flowing red dress tied round the waist with a strip of orange fabric.

"Ha!" Vector laughed mockingly.

"VECTOR!" Signo shouted from behind the door. Vector stopped laughing and trudged into the room. When he came out he was considerably happier. He was in a long white tail coat, black trousers, silver waistcoat and white top hat; he looked like a rather rich sleaze.

"Knuckles!" Signo yelled. Now, when he came out – he wasn't impressed. He was wearing a stripy grey dress, grey cardigan, a black and grey turban thingy with a bunch of gray hair sticking out complete with a grey beard and mustache.

The rest of the brothers, Zak, Funny, Stalker, Mousey, Flip, Jay, Spikey, and Rocky, apart from Sonic and Espio went in and came back out again.

"ESPIO!" Signo shouted and he went in the room and simply stood there idiotically. Signo glared at him. "You have to get undressed, coz there's no way I'm doing it for you."

"Oh" he said, taking off his t-shirt, jeans and completely irrelevant tie. Signo pulled him towards her so she could reach him, but his boxers fell down to his ankles; which then made Espio trip up and fall on top of the already shocked Signo.

"You two ok in here?" Sasha asked whilst opening the door. Her eyes widened as she saw Signo and Espio lying on the floor together. "I'll let you two sort it out yourself!" she shouted, slamming the door as she hurriedly got out. It was only until a few seconds later that Signo and Espio realized they were ling on the floor with Espio's boxers round his ankles.

Within five seconds they had realized, scrambled up, Espio had pulled up his boxers and those anime sweat drops had formed on their brows.

"Sorry" Signo blushed "I like your boxers, they blend in don't they?" '_Oh god, what a dumb comment_' Signo thought, mentally kicking herself.

"Err, yeah" Espio blushed, he didn't think he would ever be discussing the color of his boxers with Signo – apart from in his stupid daydreams.

"Sorry" Signo blushed harder. "I just…" Espio smiled and she looked at him then looked down "oh, forget it". Espio grinned to himself. She put on his outfit: a bluish grey dress with a black waist tie and a turban hat thing that hung down the back of his head in black. Signo motioned for him to go. "Err, Shadow!" she yelled.

"What happened in there?" Vector whispered, but Espio had no time to answer; as he was dragged away by Kyra and Sasha. Vector followed them all into a quiet corner of the classroom.

"What the hell was happening in there Espio, I saw you two lying on the floor!" Sasha demanded.

"What did you do?" Kyra yelled.

"NOTHING!" Espio yelled back, desperately trying to hide his blush. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" then he stomped off.

"I think you best find out Vector" Kyra requested.

"His boxers were down" Sasha added sternly. But then something else caught her attention. And that something else was Shadow. He had come out with his costume on, which was a gold plate round his neck and shoulders encristed with blue jewels over a bare chest and a short toga like white skirt with gold trimmings. Now, this is Shadow the hedgehog - ultimate life form we're talking about. In a skirt. I don't think there's any need to tell you he wasn't all that comfortable. Now this skirt - the girls had taken a liking for it. it was quite tight and err, you can guess. Then Signo rushed out and dragged Shadow back into the room. When she shoved him out again he was Egyptian style blue eyeliner and a blue Elvis wig. (don't ask me how he got that on)

"HE'S GOT A BIG ONE!" Lilly yelled, as the girls crowded round him.

Sonic wandered into the room where Signo was waiting. "Ha! Poor Shadow!" Sonic chuckled.

"It's called getting my own back Sonic" Signo muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Sonic asked, turning to face her.

"Err, you have to wear one too" Signo said hurriedly.

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled.

"Not yet though, in the Potiphar and Pharoah scenes - at the moment you're wearing a cream dress " Signo explained. Sonic turned white. He slowly took off his pants and t-shirt and put on the dress. Signo tied the grey tie around Sonic's waist tightly. Then she got out the bright coat of many colors and put it in Sonic's arms. "Don't put it on yet, just carry it and give it to Knux".

Signo followed him out and everyone was ready in their costumes.

"Erm, Miss" Signosaid, whilst grinning at Shadow - who did not seem to mind his skirt now he knew Sasha liked it, for some reason unknown. "I have an idea for what we could start with..."

**PART II: Practice Perfect**

"And what would that be Signo?" the teacher asked.

"Should we start with the Song of the King?" Signo grinned.

"Yes" the teacher smiled "Maybe we should!" she turned round "Shadow - we are starting with your solo!"

Shadow went up onto the stage and stood on the platform. The music started. "Pharoah is in the building!" he yelled in his stupid accent, then he he started singing. "Well, I was wandering along, by the banks of the river - when seven fat cows came out of the Nile, ahaha." he sung into the gold and blue mic - he sounded exactly like he was suppost to, like na Elvis impersonator. " Oh yeah! And right behind them fine healthy animals came seven other cows, skinny and vile, ahaha! Well the thin cows ate the fat cows which I thought would do them good, ahah! But it didn't make them fatter like I thought a monster supper should, oh no! Because the thin ones were as thin as they had ever, ever been. This dream has got me baffled, hey Joseph, tell me what it means!" It carried on like that until it came to near the end. "Hey" girls screamed "Hey" some more girls screamed. "Hey, hey, Joseph won't you tell me what this crazy, crazy, crazy, crazydream really means? OOOOHHH YEAAHHHHHHHHH!" at this part Shadow started playing air guitar for some reason.

"Very well done Shadow!" the teacher congratulated, clapping. "Now we will run through the whole production - with me as the narrator since she isn't here"

"Oh no" Vector said. "She's a terrible singer".

A/N: please reveiw tell me what you thought! And can someone please reveiw Love of a dead hedgehog for me? Thankies!


End file.
